


115

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: What really happened in chapter 115
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Kudos: 57





	115

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr. I didn't want to include it in the Tumblr Drabbles series cos it felt sort of separate.  
> I had a lot of feelings after reading chapter 115.

The world seemed to stop around Hange as her gaze fell upon the figure lying amongst the reeds. The sound of the rain thundering down around them, the voices yelling out in the background, everything seemed to vanish. The air filling with a vacuous silence that closed in around her, smothering her. Her heart was the only thing she could hear as it pounded almost deafeningly against her ribcage.

Her gazed was fixed on that prone figure that lay unmoving at the rivers edge. Nothing else around her mattered. It was as though only they existed. An endless void surrounding them. 

Her breathing was heavy as she finally moved. The outside world suddenly a cacophony of sound slamming into her as her feet hit the ground and she ran. Knees colliding with the cold wet ground her hands reached for him. Blood, there was so much blood. His face was cut up, a long gash down one cheek, blood and dirt matted his hair to his head. So much blood.

A crazy thought came to her, he would hate this, not being able to clean him self up. She had to swallow the maniacal laugh that almost burst from her. 

‘Are you alive.’ The words were lost on the wind as she stared down at him. His body was heavy in her arms, unmoving, and so much blood. The hand that cradle his head shifted to rest against his neck. Her other arm holding him close to her. So much blood.

Her breathing was heavy. Her throat felt tight. Her heart hammered in her chest. 

Shaky fingers twitched against his skin. He was so cold.

‘Levi…’

The rain seemed to come down even harder in the minutes she sat cradling him in her arms. Weighing down heavy on her shoulders as it soaked through her clothes.

The others were speaking behind her. She didn’t know what they were saying. She didn’t care. Her chest physically ached. Closing her eyes for a second she took a shuddering breath.

It was over.

Numb. She felt numb. 

There was nothing. Nothing anymore. 

His skin was cold against her fingertips. His pulse soft under her touch.

_His pulse._

Hange’s eyes shot open and she looked down at him again. Her fingers shifted slightly, searching, searching and there it was again. It was faint but it was there. 

They said something behind her.

‘He’s dead.’ She heard herself say. _Not true._

She swallowed hard and tried to calm her breathing. They had no time. She had to get away. Get him away. They had no time.

Footsteps behind her, they said something to her, she responded but she barely recognises her own voice. Her eyes search the riverbank. They had to get away. 

A loud noise behind them. Attention pulled away for a moment, even she couldn’t resist turning to see the billowing steam surrounding the titan. The steam seemed to be reabsorbing. She didn’t understand what was going on, it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. Then there was a figure emerging from the steam. She didn’t need to see his face to know who it was. The others still faced him, guns raised, Hange turned back towards the river. 

She didn’t give it a second thought. It was now or never. Clinging tightly to Levi she jumped. 

Her breath was knocked from her lungs as she hit the cold water and it pulled them under. The current was strong, tossing them about like they were driftwood. She tightened her grip around Levi as she kicked hard against the water, desperate to reach the surface. Again and again they were thrown about under the water until at last her head broke free of the surface. Gasping for air she pulled Levi up with her. Her fingers numb against him but she held on. 

How long they were in the water she wasn’t sure. The current was fast, hopefully enough to pull them down river quick enough and away from the others. A turn in the river gave them a chance and she managed to grab hold of a tree branch which hung over the rivers edge. Numb fingers slipping as she pulled them onto the muddy riverbank.

It was getting dark, she didn’t know where they were or even if they were safe. It didn’t matter. Not at that moment as her fingers fumbled for Levi’s neck, pressing against the cold skin now clean of blood thanks to river, searching again for that sliver of hope.

_Please._

She pressed her face into his chest as she felt the faint thump against her fingers. A sob wracking through her. Shifting slightly she pulled him close to her, gripping him tightly. One minute. She had one minute and then she had to move again. 

One minute.

The seconds ticked by as she buried her face into his neck. Once again that silence surrounded them. Everything around them vanishing into nothing as she focus on the gentle pulse where her skin pressed against his. Her chest still tight, aching. Her breathing still heavy. She held him so tightly as she begged, who she didn’t know, but she begged all the same.

‘Please be okay.’


End file.
